


love me for that

by greynails



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: 5 Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greynails/pseuds/greynails
Summary: or, five times Katya gushed about Violet to different people, and one time (out of the many times) violet gets to hear it(a kind-of sequel to my other 5+1 fic)





	love me for that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erinlightwoodbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinlightwoodbane/gifts).



> A very late fill to erinlightwoodbane's prompt for Katya's POV. Sorry it took so long - I hope you like it!
> 
> This is a (kind of!) sequel to Five Times Violet Gushed About Katya and the One Time Violet Realized Katya Has Been Doing the Same Thing but you don't have to read that to understand this, but if you have read it before, then #1, #2, #3, #4 in this fic all happen around the same time of that fic, but #5 and the +1 happen _after_ that fic.
> 
> This is (obviously) riddled with real-life inaccuracies, so just in case it isn't clear: this is 110% fiction. Please don't send this story, or any of my stories really, to any of the people here or to the people associated with them in real life. It's not cool and neither does it make you seem cool.

 

  1. Trixie



“Okay,” Trixie said, splaying her hands out wide in front of her. “Listen to this: we rent out a theatre, one night only, and we do Shakesqueer right. People will come thinking it’s going to be a funny ha-ha kind of parody, but it’s not, because we’ve decided to do it for real and it’s just a bunch of drag queens in really unimaginative sparkly drag, doing Hamlet – wait, no, what’s the other one – Macbeth! Okay, so Macbeth, like all ‘By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes’, right? And it’ll be incredible and –”

“Violet would be good at that.” Katya says musingly, her arm hanging off the couch she’s been lying on for the last hour listening to Trixie run through her weekly What We Should Do Next list. She started compiling it when the amount of people talking about the decreasing funniness of Unnnnh in her Twitter mentions went from like, zero, to almost a dozen a week.

Shakesqueer part deux is item number 4 on the list, and the only thing Katya has offered in all that time is an assertion of Violet’s talents. Trixie should really start talking to Fame again.

“What? No.”

“She would be.” Katya says a little wistfully. “She’d be all ‘I’m not funny’ but she’s a pretty funny bitch.”

“You’re literally the only person who thinks that.”

“She could keep a straight face doing it, too. And she could be Lady Macbeth –”

“No. Absolutely not.”

“ – she’d be really beautiful doing it, she’s got that aura.”

“Of a bitch? Yeah.”

“Lady Macbeth wasn’t a bitch.” Katya frowns. “That’s just completely undermining her character. Lady Macbeth was an intelligent –”

“Oh Jesus, save me.”

“ –ambitious woman who recognized what she wanted and went after it. That’s necessarily a bad thing.”

Trixie sighs. “So basically – a really smart bitch.”

Katya murmurs lowly, as if speaking to herself. “That’s what made her _her_.” Trixie squints at her suspiciously – that level of wistfulness could no way be for Lady Macbeth. Then a little louder, defensively, Katya adds, “Nothing, I just love Lady Macbeth.”

“Uh huh.” Trixie replies, eyeing Katya. “That’s _definitely_ who you were talking about.”

 

  1. ~~Pearl~~ Honey



“I just – it might seem kind of creepy if I call just for that, you know?”

Big black eyes stare back at Brian attentively.

“Not that we’re not friends and yeah, okay, I totally _would_ have no problem calling my friends and being like ‘hey let’s do a thing together’, but,” Brian sighs. “I don’t know – I’m not sure our friendship is really like _that_ , you know?”

Big black eyes blink once at him. Brian frowns.

“She’s amazing and funny and interesting and successful; maybe she won’t even want to see it.” Brian says. “And we haven’t seen in each other in months, maybe it’s weird now.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Pearl shouts from the kitchen. “Dude, seriously, you’re getting really pathetic. Please don’t spread those sad vibes around my dog and just _call Violet already_.”

“If  you were listening, you’d know _why_ it’s probably not a good idea.” Brian rubs his hand over Honey’s soft fur and Honey’s eyes go half-lidded in pleasure, gaze still on Brian. Honey totally gets him.

“Okay, one,” Pearl says, coming into the room with a bowl of cereal, “I’ve had to listen to Violet bitch about not seeing you in months for weeks now, and two, you want to take Violet to an _erotica_ exhibition. Violet is going to _love_ that. _Call her_.”

Pearl sits down on the couch and Honey immediately jumps up from the floor onto the couch to nestle near him.

Brian just pulls out his phone and scrolls down his contacts to ‘ _Violet_ ’. He’s spent the past week doing just that – scrolling down to Violet’s name and then just staring for 20 minutes, before backing out and putting his phone away. He’s not sure where this sudden shyness has come from. There’s just something that feels different this time. Something rumbles in his stomach every time he thinks about being alone with Violet in a museum, just the two of them looking at art together, standing close to each other. He’s not really sure why the image is making his heart quake a little and he doesn’t know either why it makes him want to just bury his head under a pillow and breathe.

But –

He really does miss Violet. Their conversations. The way her laugh lights up her entire face. The way her eyes flash when she sees something interesting. The way her mind works – jumping and pulling things together while Katya watches. They’re good friends and they always have a good time together. And if it’s true that Violet misses him as much as he misses Violet, then he _should_ just call her.

On the subway back to his hotel from Pearl’s place, he pulls up Violet’s contact info again, staring at down at it like he’s done for the past week. Except this time, when his thumb hovers over the ‘call’ option, he takes a deep breath, and taps it decisively.

He can sort out his weird hang-ups later.

 

  1. Miss Fame



Miss Fame believes in three things pretty whole-heartedly: love, karma, and the endless possibilities of the world. She believes that things that are meant to happen will happen.

Kurtis, on the other hand, really _really_ likes putting his hands into the process and _meddling_. Specifically, he really wants to meddle with this whole Katya and Violet thing.

“I know Violet’s in love.” Kurtis says musingly to his husband in bed one night, hands folded over his stomach as Patrick reads a book on his Kindle.

Patrick hums in reply, and Kurtis continues, “I mean – that’s pretty obvious. You would not believe how many times he’s called me up really drunk talking about how Katya doesn’t call anymore.”

Kurtis knows the signs – he’s been through them himself. He takes a moment to look lovingly at his husband, and then refocuses on this Violet thing again. He’s tried telling Violet to make a move, but Violet either a) hangs up the phone as soon as he says “Katya” (which was hurtful at first, but is now just kind of annoying) or b) pretends not to know what Kurtis is talking about. The thing is – Kurtis didn’t think it would happen like this. He thought Violet would _get it_ and then tell Katya in the same confident manner Violet confronts everything in life and then Katya would – well. Actually, Kurtis doesn’t know what Katya would do.

He turns to his side to face his husband.

“Do you think Katya likes Violet, too?”

Patrick raises an eyebrow at that without looking away from his screen. “You’re kidding, right?”

 “What do you mean?”

“I mean – Katya obviously _does_.”

Kurtis frowns. “Do you know something I don’t?”

Patrick sighs and puts his Kindle screen down on the bed. “No, I just spent 30 minutes with Katya in a car and had to listen to a whole monologue about how great Violet is.”

“Yeah, I do that sometimes, too.”

Patrick’s mouth twitches into a smile. “I know. But, trust me – not like Katya does.”

Patrick picks up his Kindle again and Kurtis goes back to lying on his back, thinking. _Huh_.

Obviously, Kurtis can’t let this rest so he calls Katya the next day to invite him out to brunch. When Katya agrees but asks curiously why, Kurtis breezily replies, “Just wanna hang out with my favourite Russian whore,” even though he really wants to say _because Patrick says you’re in love with my best friend but I never got that impression from you and I want to see if it’s true and also to make sure you’re good enough for Violet_.

So they go to lunch, and Kurtis carefully plies Katya with pastries and fresh fruit and strong coffee,  and in a less than half an hour, Kurtis casually brings up Violet and listens carefully to what Katya says.

And Katya obliviously just goes ahead and – _gushes_.

Kurtis is sure his mouth is half open through the entire thing:

“- so _visually intelligent_ , it’s like she sees things in her head that no one else sees that she _knows_ will look good and she just goes for it and it’s always so beautiful and –”

“ – when you think about someone who cannot be moved by the – the _water_ of times and the ups and downs of trends –”

“ – Violet just has all these references up in her head that she pulls up just when it’s perfect; I meant what I said, you know: no one can do what she does.”

“ – like this electricity when she’s on stage, it just sizzles along your body. And she’s so _beautiful_ but it’s more than that, it’s –”

“ – and she’s amazing, she makes you feel like you’re on the moon just being near her –”

At some point, perhaps twenty minutes of nodding along to what Katya says, a burp interrupts Katya in the middle of waxing poetic about Violet’s _chin_ and Kurtis immediately (desperately) takes the chance to go “oh, whoops, I’m late for something” and signals for the bill.

When they part ways outside, Kurtis looks at Katya and – nothing. Nothing’s changed about him. Katya just spent almost half an hour talking about Violet in a decidedly non-platonic way and he’s still smiling and humming to himself like nothing happened. He cheerfully waves at Kurtis and walks away, but Kurtis just stands there, even after Katya has already turned a corner.

Either he’s so comfortable with his feelings for Violet that he’s content to just sit around and let them wash over him without doing anything or, Kurtis thinks, dread dawning on him, he’s somehow _worse_ than Violet and hasn’t figured it out _at all_.

Jesus.

 

  1. A _Rupaul’s Drag Race_ Fan (and the internet, in general)



Jeff first got into Drag Race when he heard a friend of a friend talking about it at a party. Jeff listened to her rant about how someone named Alaska was “totally robbed, man, she didn’t deserve that” for a good half-hour and when he arrived home a little later, he googled ‘drag race alaska robbed’, only a little tipsy, and it kind of just snowballed from there.

What it’s snowballed to, exactly, is this: Jeff in his underwear, a glass of wine precariously sitting on some books on his bedside table, watching videos of various Ru Girls, a few years after that fateful night.

When the Yara Sofia performance he’s watching ends, he clicks on a video promising Violet’s performance in Atlanta, snorting.

One minute in, he scrolls past the still-playing video, tapping open the comment box, figuratively wiggling his fingers in preparation.

_Talk about a snooze-fest. Almost fell asleep watching this. Violet literally cannot do anything but wiggle around in costumes (that she didn’t even make) and lip-sync (badly). Worst winner ever. Katya could at least have given a better show even if she was just in jeans lmfao_

He clicks ‘post’ smugly and switches to another video.

He gets a notification about a reply to his comment. Smirking, he clicks to open it, already knowing it’s going to be some butt-hurt Violet fan with no practical knowledge of drag.

_Katya can barely curate her own performances, much less do better than Violet. Violet deserved that win, or did you somehow miss her killing all the challenges?_

The comment – surprisingly well-constructed and only vaguely insulting – was not what Jeff was expecting. Still, ‘brimboston’ clearly didn’t know much, and Jeff took great pleasure in destroying them.

_I must have, because I only remember an okay win in the first episode, a couple of okay performances, a win that was due more to Katya, and a win simply because everyone else was so bad.  Not exactly impressive, is it? Also ‘Katya can barely curate her own performances’? You clearly haven’t seen her live because let me tell you, it’s way more impressive than this shit._

Barely five minutes later, another reply pops up.

_No let me tell YOU, Katya would not have known what to do with that crown even if she did deserve it (which she really really did not). Violet is an incredible performer and she works incredibly hard. Everything she does has a lot of thought and work behind it and if you can’t appreciate it, then that’s fine, but don’t act like you know her._

Jeff frowns at it, befuddled.

_Um?? Lmao how would you know what Violet is like???_

Jeff keeps checking his notifications for the next half hour, strangely unnerved by the brimboston’s last comment. Something was niggling at him, but he wasn’t sure what, and he knew he didn’t like the feeling. It didn’t matter though, since brimboston never bothered replying again.

Jeff just frowns again and tries to brush it off.

(Somewhere in Boston, in a cramped apartment, Katya is frantically googling how to get rid of all traces of your own private YouTube account.)

 

  1. Katya’s mom



“You know, Brian,” she starts musingly. Brian looks questioningly up at her. “Sometimes, when I’m very bored and I miss you, I watch videos of you.”

“Oh god.” Brian says, horrified.

“Yes.” She nods. “Maybe it isn’t very smart, but sometimes I like to check in on you, you know.”

“You could _call_ me.”

She  sighs. “I do, but as soon as I try to ask about your life, you get very shy.”

“I don’t get _shy_.”

“Like a little porcupine.”

Brian stares up at the kitchen ceiling, probably hoping for mercy that she sure as fuck isn’t going to give him.

“Anyway, it’s nothing really.” She says, blinking and looking innocently at him. “I just wanted to know how your _friend_ Violet is doing.”

On cue, just as she was expecting, her son goes bright red – all across his cheeks and on the tops of his ears. She hides a smile and continues to look at him innocently.

It doesn’t work. Brian looks at her suspiciously, but there is still a very telling flush on his face.

“Violet is fine.” Brian says slowly.

Humming, she replies, “That’s good. And when will you be bringing Violet home to meet us?”

Brian chokes.

“It’s just,” she continues, knowing this is her chance to drive it home, “you know it’s your Aunt Tess’s retirement party next month and she asked if you’ll be bringing anyone – you know, in the romantic sense – and I said ‘well, no, I don’t think so, because _surely_ Brian would tell me if there was someone in the picture’. But then, I watched some videos online, and it turns out that there _is_ someone in the picture, but you haven’t brought them home, so maybe something was wrong.” She blinked at him. “But you say Violet is fine, so when are you bringing him to meet us, Brian?”

“It’s not like that.” Brian says meekly.

“Oh?” His mother says.

“I mean – it’s kind of like that.”

“Yes.”

“But also –”

“Not like that?”

“Right.” Brian blinks at her, reminding her in a strange instant of his 12 year old self.

“But Violet’s doing fine?”

“Yes.” Brian says slowly. “He’s doing very well, busy, you know.”

“Oh?” She prompts curiously.

“Um, yeah.”

“So you don’t think he’ll be able to make it to your Aunt Tess’s party?” She asks. “Or maybe that’s not really his thing, you think? I’ve heard some rumours that he’s a little...abrasive?”

“No,” Katya answers in a rush, defensive in a flash. “Definitely not abrasive. Violet’s direct but it’s not like she’s a bitch. Well, okay, she’s kind of a bitch, but not like that. She’s a lot friendlier than people think; funny, too, like a really dry sense of humour, you know? And she’s only stiff because people expect her to be so terrible which is incredibly unfair. But she’s really kind-hearted, she has a compliment for everyone, and she always means them, and she knows how much of an impact she has on some people and how many people look up to her and she’s never cruel to them.” He takes a breath, and she just looks at him – her lovely son, so in love – and if her eyes are a little damp, he doesn’t notice. “Anyway, yeah.”

She clears her throat, clapping her hands together and turning away, hunting for the phone. “Brilliant, then, I’ll call Tess and tell her to leave a seat next to you, hmm? But you and Violet can drive here first so we can meet him, and then we can go over there in the car together.”

And she can hear Brian sputtering some protests, but she just ignores him, beaming to herself.

 

+1

“So,” Katya starts a little nervously. “Weird day at my mom’s today.”

Violet props his head on his hand, elbow on the bed beside Katya. “Yeah? What happened?”

“Well, she was asking how I was...”

“Right.”

“And she was asking how _you_ were because she’d kind of mind-voodooed that we were seeing each other.”

“Right.”

“And now she wants me to invite you to this thing my aunt has?”

“Right.”

“So.”

“Do you want me to go?” Violet asks quietly, his voice even.

Katya takes a deep breath, debating what to say. He settles on just being honest, fuck it, “Yeah. Yes. I want you to come with me. As my date.”

“As your date.”

“Right.”

Violet’s lips quirk upward. “Because I’m your...what?”

 _Boyfriend. Partner. Significant Other._ Katya thinks, then settles. “Because you’re my...forever date.”

Violet laughs, throwing his head back, his eyes crinkling. Katya watches helplessly, his chest clenching at how beautiful Violet is.

“Right.” Violet says, still smiling. “Me? You’re sure about that?”

Katya is pretty sure he’s joking, but just in case Violet really thinks there’s any doubt in Katya’s mind, Katya replies firmly, “Yes. Because you’re amazing and kind and stunning and wonderful and smart, and I love you.”

Violet looks at him, smiling softly, a little surprised. “Okay, then. Forever date. Yeah, I can work with that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at katyascult.tumblr.com if you want to drop me a line


End file.
